1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for providing content and a method and apparatus for displaying content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing digital content and a method and apparatus for displaying digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication means, such as the Internet, the type and number of content provided to users have exponentially increased. The issue of when and where content is displayed is important. For example, in the case of content advertising blue jeans, if a user needs blue jeans, the content is useful to the user. However, if the user is not interested in blue jeans, the content is not useful to the user and thus inconvenience is caused to the user when the content is displayed.
Also, a user may have different impressions of even the same content according to an ambient environment. For example, the user may feel different impressions of the same music content depending on whether the user plays the content at home or on the street. Also, the user may feel different impressions of the same music content depending on whether the user plays the content on a sunny day or a rainy day.
As described above, content that is determined to be useful to a user when it is displayed in an optimum environment may be determined to be useless to the user when it is displayed in another environment. A user may feel that content, which can positively affect the user when it is displayed in an optimum environment, sounds noisy when it is displayed in another environment.